No matter what task is being performed nothing beats having the proper tools. Proper tools can save time and money, produce a higher quality result, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for increased worker safety. Almost every field of work has its own specialty tools for performing specialized tasks. One (1) specialized task which few people perform is moving barges along rivers, canals, and other bodies of water. Since few barges have their own power source they are usually moved by tug boats or other assist vessels.
While smaller barges may use only one (1) assist vessel, larger and/or heavier barges may use several assist vessels. This dramatically increases the complexity of moving and handling the barges. Complicating the handling of barges using multiple assist vessels is that some vessels may push while others may pull the barge. Each assist vessel applies it force at a different point on the barge, with a different force vector, and at differing power levels. It becomes extremely difficult to centrally control multiple assist vessels to achieve delicate barge maneuvers such as docking. Coordinating the direction and power of multiple vessels particularly in close quarter navigation maneuvers is difficult. A simple error can result in an accident that damage equipments, pollute waters, or even cost lives or human suffering. Accordingly, there exists a need for a device by which barge navigation using multiple assist vessels can be accomplished simply and reliably to avoid the disadvantages described above. Such a device that is suitable for both indoor and outdoor use, in different lighting settings, and with different assist vessels would be very useful.